


Temptation

by ficbear



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: Anal Sex, Comeplay, M/M, Oral Sex, Repression, Size Differences, Size Kink, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-19
Updated: 2011-10-19
Packaged: 2017-10-24 19:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficbear/pseuds/ficbear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He shouldn't be seeing this. It shouldn't be <em>happening</em>, but he should absolutely not be watching it. That the pair of them would do something like this in an unguarded room is shocking enough, but with a prisoner close by? Kojuro is as appalled as he is aroused. Has Hanbei no shame at all?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temptation

The noises are impossible to ignore. At first, it was just the low murmuring of voices talking, and the sound of soft laughter, muffled as it carried along the corridor and into Kojuro's room. The laughter had to be Hanbei, he was sure of that, but it took him a little while to realise who the deeper voice belonged to.

The strategist and his master are only a few rooms away, and at full strength Kojuro might have been able to snatch up the broken sword before him and launch a surprise attack on them both. It might even have worked. But the days of imprisonment and solitude, the torments that Hanbei had prepared for him, and the separation from his lord have made Kojuro weak, unsure. And so he kneels, and waits, and listens.

Hanbei's moaning is the worst of it. The deeper, rumbling sound of Hideyoshi's voice is easier to at least pretend to ignore; Kojuro tells himself it's just the wind, just the creaking of the building's beams, just the distant clamour of troops moving about. But Hanbei's moans are unmistakeable, and the sound of them echoes in Kojuro's mind. He's only ever heard that voice issuing orders, throwing out veiled insults and innuendo, negotiating and manipulating and deceiving. The honesty in Hanbei's purring moans is unnerving.

The corridor is dark and empty. Kojuro can see the vague shadowy figures of a few guards at either end of the hall, but they are much fewer and much further away than his usual escort, and he easily slips down the corridor unimpeded. It feels as if his feet are moving of their own accord, as if he's being pulled towards the slightly-opened door by an invisible thread. He ought to go back to his room and ignore the noises. He ought to put Hanbei's words and moans and that sweetly mocking face out of his mind permanently, ought to keep his guard up. He ought to be strong. Instead, he crouches in the darkness and watches.

The room is generously lit, and the brightness dazzles Kojuro's eyes for a moment so that all he can make out is the contrast of pale skin against dark, and dark skin against colourful silk. Then as his eyes adjust, Kojuro realises just what he's seeing, and his nails dig into his thighs to stifle a gasp. Hideyoshi is reclining on a pile of jumbled pillows, one arm crooked under his head. Hanbei, as naked as his lord, is leaning across Hideyoshi's torso and clasping both hands around the base of the older man's cock, holding it steady as he sucks and licks at the head of it. Hideyoshi's left hand is resting on Hanbei's rear, and two of the fingers are buried to the knuckle in the young man's ass, fucking him in lazy, circling strokes. Kojuro's breath hitches, and he turns from the door, forcing his gaze away.

He shouldn't be seeing this. It shouldn't be _happening_ , but he should absolutely not be watching it. He's been hard since the noises started, and now with the sight of the two of them seared into his eyes, Kojuro's flesh is aching and burning insistently. That the pair of them would do something like this in an unguarded room is shocking enough, but with a prisoner close by? Kojuro is as appalled as he is aroused. Has Hanbei no shame at all?

Leaning forward, he peers back into the room. His eyes sweep over Hideyoshi's body, lingering over the thick lines of it. Hideyoshi looks almost like a fallen bronze statue, immense and imposing even in repose. And with half-closed eyes and a look of such pure pleasure on his face, Hanbei seems like an enraptured acolyte, worshipping the flesh in his hands. Kojuro watches the strategist's mouth intently. Hanbei's lips are stretched wide around Hideyoshi's cock, and his face looks impossibly delicate next to the magnitude of his lord's body. Who could have guessed that such a fragile vessel could contain such depravity?

Kojuro steels himself, gripping his thighs with tight fingers to stop his hands from wandering to his own lap. He might be too weak to resist watching the scene in front of him, but he will not stoop to pleasuring himself in the hallway like a peeping servant.

Hanbei's moans are muffled by the flesh in his mouth, but Kojuro can hear the need in them clearly. The older man's fingers move more violently now, and the strategist's hips squirm and roll, barely staying still for a moment. He won't be satisfied with just his lord's fingers, that much is clear to Kojuro. Hideyoshi himself seems to realise that too, and brings his free hand down to Hanbei's head, gripping a handful of white hair and pulling him up.

"Hanbei," he says, deep and low like thunder, "come here and ride me."

"Gladly, my lord."

The young man smiles like a smug cat, and pushes himself upright. Kojuro can clearly see now that Hanbei is just as aroused as his master, and the sight quickens his pulse. It's one thing if Hanbei only groans and squirms like a whore in order to please his lord, but quite another thing entirely if his enjoyment is sincere. He really _is_ that shameless, that depraved, then. He really is the dangerous temptation he seems to be. Kojuro grits his teeth, tenses his grip on his thighs, and resists the urge let his hands wander.

Hanbei reaches across and picks up a tall glass bottle from the nearby table. At first, given the size of the bottle, Kojuro assumes that the young man is about to pour himself a drink; instead, he unstoppers the bottle and pours its contents, thick clear oil, generously over the fingers of one hand. Once his hand is coated with the oil, Hanbei slicks his fist along the length of Hideyoshi's cock, smearing the liquid over each inch of flesh until the whole of it glistens, and the oil trickles down to pool in the thatch of hair at the base of his shaft. Kojuro can't take his eyes off the sight. Even as the strategist swings his leg over to sit astride his master's lap, Kojuro's gaze is fixed on that oiled hard flesh, incredulous at the thought that Hanbei is going to attempt to take it inside him.

It takes Hanbei a few moments to find the right position, but soon enough his fingers grasp Hideyoshi's cock at just the right angle, and the tip of it begins to sink into his ass. Slowly, gradually, Hanbei squirms and rocks his hips until the head of his master's cock is buried in him. The moan he gives when it's done at last is electrifying, and Kojuro has to bite his lip to stifle a matching groan. And then, with barely a moment's pause, Hanbei begins to move again. With admirable patience, the strategist carefully works his way down, inch by inch, sliding down the length of Hideyoshi's cock until it's entirely lodged inside him. Hanbei's ass is spread wide, the delicate rosy flesh stretched and gleaming with oil. The sight of him, impaled on a cock as thick as Kojuro's own wrist, is almost unbelievable. It looks as if it ought to be physically impossible. How can Hanbei endure – no, _enjoy_ \- such a thing?

But enjoy it he must, by sounds he makes as he takes it. Hanbei braces himself on Hideyoshi's chest, his fingers lightly stroking at the thick hair of it, and begins to move. Each roll and sway of the young man's hips draws a soft groan of pleasure from his lord, and Kojuro can only imagine how good it must feel for Hideyoshi. How hot and tight the strategist's flesh must be around his cock, how soft Hanbei's skin must feel brushing again against his own, how those satisfying those moans must feel in the knowledge that it is _his_ body causing them. Kojuro marvels at Hideyoshi's own patience only slightly less than at Hanbei's; in his place, Kojuro might have been spent the very moment the young man had impaled himself.

"Lord Hideyoshi..." Hanbei murmurs, moving faster now, sliding up and down the shaft of his master's cock as vigorously as if he's trying to split himself in two. "More, I need more…"

An affectionate chuckle rumbles through Hideyoshi, and he runs a hand down along the length of the young man's back. "On your hands and knees, then, Hanbei."

Kojuro pushes himself away from the door, edging back into the shadows. It's too much. The strategist is too gleefully lascivious, watching him is like breathing sweet poison. Even in the shadows, with his eyes closed, Kojuro can still see the image of Hanbei riding his lord with abandon, spreading those pale thighs wide and spearing himself eagerly. It feels as if the vision of them is seared permanently into his mind. Kojuro shakes his head, trying to clear his thoughts. He should go back to his room and wait. He should get away from Hanbei and Hideyoshi and their debauchery, get back to the comparative safety of his room.

Leaning forward again, Kojuro watches the strategist climb up onto the table on his hands and knees, presenting his rear to Hideyoshi with a hungry smile on his lips. The table puts him at just the right height, and Hideyoshi barely has to stoop at all to slide his cock back into Hanbei's ass. This time the young man's moans are throaty and raw, and each one is echoed by the rattling of the table as it shakes with the force of Hideyoshi's thrusts. Surely either Hanbei or the table will break, under such an onslaught? Kojuro watches intently as Hanbei slumps forward slightly, wondering if the strategist has finally reached his limit. It takes Kojuro a few seconds to realise that Hanbei has slipped his hand down to touch himself; it's not exhaustion that has him leaning forward on one arm, resting his forehead on his hand, it's yet more of his seemingly infinite lust.

The noises Hanbei makes are muffled now, but Kojuro can still hear them growing louder and more desperate with each thrust of Hideyoshi's cock. The strategist's voice is rich with pleasure, ragged and unsteady and frantic. The moans coalesce into half-formed words, and Kojuro can just make out Hideyoshi's name, murmured and whispered and groaned over and over until Hanbei finally cries out loud enough to wake the entire household.

Kojuro digs his nails harder into his thighs, feeling his own cock throbbing with need that must go unsated. He fights with his desires, willing his body to be satisfied with just watching, only half concentrating on the scene in front of him as he battles with himself. And so it takes Kojuro a moment to realise that Hanbei is staring directly at him. Those violet eyes are fixed on Kojuro, and those thin lips seem to be smiling even as Hanbei brings his hand up to his lips and licks it clean, sucking the come from his fingers with obvious relish.

Pushing himself back, Kojuro gets his feet and tears himself away from the door, finally able to make his body obey his will. He's back in his room in moments, with the door shut firmly behind him as if that can lock the memories outside. Kneeling in position once more, wishing he'd never left the spot in the first place, Kojuro dearly hopes that the guard outside his door returns soon.


End file.
